First Days Always Suck
by MorganaElenaLeFay
Summary: On Bella's first day of college things could not have gone worse. She's going to an ivy-league school she never wanted to attend where the people are more annoying than anyone she's ever known. She has limited time with Edward and 0 classes with him.


**First Days Always Suck**

**BPOV**

Ugh, Edward got me into Dartmouth. He promised, no bribes. He claims that it doesn't count now, since we're married. But I still count it. First the Ferrari and now Dartmouth? He seriously took my compromise too far. I still swear he has to have done something to the truck, why else would it have died one week after I agreed to allow him to buy me a new car once the truck died? I should ask Jake about that.

Edward walked into the room. "Hello, love," He said, smiling as he pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

I smiled up at him. I'm sure he saw my annoyance, though I tried to hide it.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I lied.

He smiled a little. "You've never been a very good actress. What is it?"

"Fine, how big a bribe did you have to give them to let me in?"

He smiled and shook his head. "We have to get to school."

I glared at him, knowing I wasn't going to get more of an answer than that from him. "Fine," I grumbled.

He laughed and pulled me gently toward the garage. He steered me to the Ferrari before turning to get into his Volvo.

"Why is it my car is flashier than yours, and _you're_ the one who likes flashy cars?"

"Esme gets annoyed if I indulge in too many flashy cars. I have the Volvo and the Aston Martin, I don't need more than that, but you finally let me buy you a new car. I took advantage of that."

I glared for a minute, knowing I wouldn't stay angry long.

Fortunately, my Ferrari didn't stand out too much at this school. Back in Forks it would have been the center of attention, but not here. I grimaced as I got out of the car, noticing all of the stares directed at me, particularly by the males at this school. I smiled, thinking of what Edward must be hearing in their minds. He wasted no time exiting the Volvo and coming to wrap his arms around my waist, planting a kiss quickly on my lips. I kissed him back, relieved he didn't over-react to the humans. The girls were staring at him as much as the guys were staring at me.

The girls were looking at me, eyeing my clothes. I hadn't been able to escape Alice today, Jasper convinced me to let Alice pick my clothes, apparently she was in a bad mood and picking my outfit for the day would help. I shrugged. Oh well, I let her today because Jasper asked me too.

Edward and I walked to our first class, biology, ironic. The class that had started everything was our first class together at this school. Unfortunately, it was the only class we had together this semester. I was miserable already, hating the moment the bell would ring and we would be forced to part until lunch and then again afterwards until the school day was over.

Edward and I were forced to introduce ourselves to the entire class, something I had always hated and never been good at, before taking our seats. We didn't even sit next to each other in the single class we had together! Talk about a bad semester. If today was any indication to how the rest of the year would go, I didn't think I wanted to stick around that long.

I grimaced as the teacher told us where to sit, he was in the back and I was up front. I hated sitting up front, it made it easier for everyone to stare. Stupid teacher, five empty seats, a couple of them side by side, and these are the seats he chose to give us. Nice.

I had barely walked out of the classroom before I had a guy in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Aaron," He said.

"Bella," I answered automatically. He had perfectly combed dirty-blond hair and sea green eyes, not bad looking but nothing in comparison with Edward.

"What's your next class?"

I rolled my eyes. "Not with you," I replied.

I heard snickering all around me. One of the girls passing by leaned toward me.

"Good answer, he's the school playboy," she whispered.

I smiled. Edward was going to love that! "Thanks," I answered. At least the day was a little better.

I cried out in surprise as someone dropped a snowball down the back of my shirt. Wonderful! As if my day wasn't bad enough already.

"How was your first day, dears?" Esme asked as we walked into the house.

"Fine," Edward shrugged. "Except for all the guys hitting on Bella."

Esme laughed.

I grimaced. "First days always suck," I answered grumpily.

"Oh dear," Esme sighed. "What's wrong?"

Edward Chuckled.

"Dartmouth, Ferrari, clothes picked by Alice..." I started.

Esme smiled a little and I could Edward smirking at me.

"I only have _one_ class with Edward and we don't even sit next to each other in that class. I had the schools playboy hitting on me."

"Sounds like a rough day," Carlisle commented, walking into the room.

"No kidding," I grumbled.

"Someone sounds unhappy, Edward not exciting enough?" Emmett joked, following Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper into the room.

Perfect. Emmett's jokes. Just another thing to add to the list of things that suck on my first day.

"Shut up, Emmett."

"Ooh, scary!" he said sarcastically.

I hissed, startling him.

"Alright, alright, I get it. No more jokes."

I walked upstairs to Edward and my room, reflecting on my awful day. And by the looks of it, it wasn't going to get any better.


End file.
